yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 12 Episode 3: Crystal Howl's
Hell cat HollowJak: -Jason frowned honestly confused how the cat had moved to him so quickly razed his hand and swatted at it only to find his hand hitting empty air as the cat appeared on hiss other shouder "now now thats not very nice save that slapping hand for your wom" the cat chuckles softly "if a slob like you could even ever get one" frowning Jason talked into the open air-you are a rude son of a bitch do you know that? -the cat chuckled again "maybe we should make you have some more appropriate clothing" before he knew it his clothes had been shifted to an odd patchwork mix though it didnt look too terrible "and now something for a bit of flare" JAsons hands were suddenly cold metal and he felt the tell tale weight of a blade on his back- wait what are you- "his words cut off as he saw the bag that had traveled with him as well as his katanas dissapear "you get these things but all things that are returned must be done so in exchange for something else. I am the god of all things that are lost and also of luck i will give no name and the only explanation i will give is that i find you interesting now sit down and wait soon. soon something will come and we will get you along a pat that will interest me greatly- Trialed DeliriousAres: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxRIxovS7nQ) " OKAMIIIIIII!!!!!" Said an army of angry Oni's all of them standing infront of Keyth cloaked in mud to hide themselves in the jungle. Keyth had his eyes closed listening to Michiko in the back of his head. Due to his chi being so low he could barely respond, so talking to much without his powers could prove strainful./ I'm coming for you.../ Is all he'd say as he opened his eyes. " Get out of my way." He said to the 60 Oni's leaping out of the trees. " YOU CALL YOURSELF AN ONI!? YOUR JUST A YOKAI PLAYING TOP DOG! TODAY THE TALON BROTHERS GET THERE REVENGE!" Keyth clenched tightly to his Yamisuki. He didnt have his powers, but his blade and his claws still had there strength. Keyth clenched his fist as all of the ONi's charged at him at once. " AGGGHH!"He'd leap into the air, meeting them half way. SLASH! SLASH! SLASH SLASH! He'd cut them down left and right, slicing them in half, Diagonal, Horzontal. Killing them one by one but only taking damage in exchange. Keyth's clothing had been tattered to pieces after 15 minutes all 70 of the brothers lay dead at his feet. Blood soaked the ground from there ripped flesh. Pulling the tattered robes off of the leader he pulled them onto his body and continued his walk. Runnning full speed, his body would shape shift into that of a white wolf as he ran on all fours./ I'm coming Michiko!/ He said running for what seemed like days. Night fall had hit, and then day fall again as Keyth continued to search. Fighting countless rivals along the way. He wouldnt stop untill he found her. His snow white furr now blood and brown in certain areas... would make most think he was simply a rabid dog. Keyth continued to run. His eyes focused on his surroundings. Turning back to his Human form on the 3rd day, Keyth still in his dog like form collapsed to the ground panting and weazing from the countless injuries around his body. He stood, his legs shaking but he'd shake it off and howl at the moon as a warrior would cry out for his pride. Pulling himself up he'd continue on his search. 5 days passed now, his searching grew repedative. " GET OUTTA HERE!" Said some random villger, shunning Keyth out of their village, forcing him to sleep under a rock as it rained. One small young girl from the village came to the Injuryed dog and gave him a piece of meat. Keyth gladly ate it, savaging the piece of meat. The curse the gods had placed on him, forced him in a dire wolf form... he no longer could resort back after the 10th day. He sniffed the ground, trying to pick up her scent to the best of his abilites. As the days passed, Keyth did indeed grow rabid... losing his memory another source of the curse... but he could still remember Michiko. Even Densukes memory had faded. But he could still remember her. He needed to find her... He'd sit perched on a stone howling at the moon once again. " A wolf with no pack. Is a Dead wolf." Said an elderly man to Keyth one evening as Keyth was getting ready to attack the man. " isnt that right. Okami?" The elderly man spoke his name which made Keyths jagged eyes relax as he stood to his full height. "..." Keyth's proud dire wolf form stood at its full height, not attacking that elderly man that day... He continued his search forward. " CATCH EM! GET THE DOG! HAHAHA THAT WHITE PELTS GONNA BE WORTH ALOT!" Keyth had been running from pochers, arrows rested within his stomach and in his back but he continued to run untill he finally stopped. The Attackers pulled out swords and he crouched down lunging at them. Within moments... he had be injuryed greatly. But they were dead. Keyth, with 6 arrows in his body and slash marks coating his red fur. He made a slow shuffle, scuffling infront of a crystal. He had been... completely Oblivous of the pure stone, and the fact that it contained someone within. He tilted his head up, howling a slow and calming tune as he rested his head onto the stone. Closing his eyes getting ready to bleed out...His howl breaching so high the birds in the trees would start to flock out of there homes in fear of the great beast. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGMsAYgoL3Y)) Guest_Vincent902: Kakubo had been walking what seemed thirty minutes. He looked to the left and then the right as if he heard something but kept walking. “Fuck, this blows.” He said with this face -_- “Densuke, J, even keyth. Cannot believe I said that. But someone would be nice to run into, beats being alone in this world.” Kakubo said and then it clicked. “Maybe I can make a signal for someone to find me. But what if something…. Fuck it I have powers” Kakubo aimed his index finger to the sky and started to think. “Uh… how in the fuck do I do this now” The inner voice of him laughed day and already having trouble “Shut up, it’s not my fault it is my first day here. His inner voice sighed to concentrate. Remember you need to let this flow into you not be a try hard. When you are ready you will recite the words his inner voice stopped speaking “How in the fuck am I gonna do that, hello. Hello…. Fuck” For a minute Kakubo stood there like an idiot. He closed his eyes and sighed. Soon something clicked and his eyes went cold. A black dot was at the tip of his finger slowly charging the air became dense hard to breath of a radius of twenty feet or so. His spiritual level had risen and soon a dark demonic aura covered his body like a steam only darker. He sighed a cold breath left his mouth; his eyes looked so cold, so dull that it was scary. “Kuro no Rezaburasuto” Came out from his mouth, the aura faded but in the direction of the dot. The dot became the size of a golf ball and then discharged in a black beam with dark green tent as if it blended with the color. It had shot towards the sky in a whaling banshee like scream as it was one-hundred feet in the sky giving off his position. The beam shortly faded after a minute or two. Kakubo lowered his arm and sighed once again “Now I just sit and wait I guess?” Kakubo said to himself HollowJak: -Jason set down the wooden spit he had been holding in his hand as he tore the last piece of meat from it feeling revitalized the cat ad been talking his ear off about some useless things though two hours before he had been told he could do things that he didnt even think possible though the cat did not elaborate "you must trade something of the same substance in exchange. perhaps some dear memories? kekeke" jason had refused at first but then thought better of it what were some old memories if he couldnt properly assess what he could do in this place? such a thing could cause his death so after a moment he agreed trading memories for knowledge of his power even as he felt memories slip away the face of his parents, the name of his siters,all the memories of his highschool sweet heart filtered out as knowledge of his current self filtered into his mind. he set the wooden spit down and picked up a heavy rock throwing it into the air- i give this in exchange for a lost thing -as it turned in the air it shifted into a small puch of metal balls a dozen in total as the cat on his shoulder spoke into his head "your exhange has been accpted...bitch" grumbling Jason stood and suddenly heard a keening howl from somewhere off in the distance "go on now follow it you know you want too" he grumbled as the cat chuckled in his mind as he headed off towards the noise till he came upon what looked to be a large wolf laying its head next to a rock it seemed the wolf was injured- why did you want me to come here you annoying cat? -he made his way closer not quite sure what he was supposed to do but still approaching the ball- Diversity: Michiko slept for days. She had nothing to do but think. And deep down, she felt like he would come. But every minute, every hour… She felt like maybe she’d be stuck here forever. It was quiet and she only had the songs she’d sing to herself, feeling them thrum not from her body but from the staff in an inhumanly beautiful key. She thought of all her human memories of Keyth. The times they’d spent together, the laughter, the sadness, the joy and the unspoken depth of her affections for him. She finally had come to a point in the night that she had reclined in the energy, shaking her head. “No one is coming.” Her lips did not move but her words echoed inside of her prison gently. “Okami, I… I love you. I hope in another life, I will see you again. And I will not waste a moment of the time I shall have with you…” Her lips curled into a glittering smile like gemstones underneath her smooth, tender skin. And just like that, oblivious to what was outside of the crystal, she heard a slow, almost sorrowful tune to the skies. She tilted her head up and leaned to the inside of the crystal’s barrier. Her hands splayed across the crystal as she would put her ear against the clear barrier. “That’s… beautiful…” She whispered without her lips moving, her soft and yet strong, compassionate voice echoing around the inside of her translucent energy cocoon. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BODw_Kb8H6A )The crystal began to glow brightly, a symbol- a glyph- appearing outside of it. It cracked. Energy flushed out rapidly. It drained through the cracks like a vacuum and she finally gasped. The cracks spread- spiderwebs- that spanned throughout the clear gem that ensnared her. And as it finally shattered, the pieces would begin to float upwards and outwards, leaving Michiko to float in its center. She reached out and took the staff in her hand and little did she know that Keyth would feel upon his paw a symbol forming in his skin. At the top of his hand was a circular symbol with three pointed oval symbols reaching out from it, each with smaller circles within them. The symbol matched the top of her staff as she would finally unravel. The black fabric swept around her in life, coming down in half-robe, covering her breasts by leaning around her back and slipping inwards to her chest. Silver chains and jewelry clung to her diamond-shimmering form, but Michiko had no idea she looked any different than normal. Even the way her hair shimmered with crystalline flecks. She reached out, her bare feet hovering over the earth by a tiny millimeter. She knew he was there. She felt him- she smelled him. It dragged her heart towards him as she would lower herself down into a kneeling posture. When she released her staff it simply floated beside her, hovering around her body as she ignored the blindfold and the blindness. Her delicate fingers drifted into the wolf’s fur, and in that moment she knew who it was. “Oh, Okami…” She whispered as she felt her lips quiver. Michiko leaned her body down to him and as she did she wrapped her arms around the massive wolf, hugging him close to her as she squeezed him gently. And as she squeezed him, his wounds would start to heal. Silver threads poured from her into him, wrapping around him like singular lines of mystical silk that stitched his injuries and filled him with blood where he’d lost it. The arrows were pushed out by his healing process and he’d find himself coming slowly to consciousness. “Okami, don’t go.” Michiko whispered as she brushed her fingers through the wolf’s fur, petting him. “Stay with me, I don’t want to be alone here.” Michiko continued as she buried her cheek against the side of the wolf’s face. “Okami, I need you…” Michiko said once more, as she ran her fingers through his fur, causing the blood and dirt to start dusting off from his fur, leaving him clean and healed as her staff hung behind her. She didn’t even notice another life form until a moment later, but she did not care. Michiko couldn’t see who it was, she could only tell that the creature in her arms had to be /her/ Beast. Guest_Vincent902: Kakabo waited and waited but no sign of anyone showing. “To think that would have worked.” Kakubo kicked a rock on the ground and kept on walking, his hands behind the back of his head close to the staff of the scythe on his back. He heard something but might have been his imagination. Kakubo started to hear that voice again. what’s the plan now? It asked curiously. “Fuck if I know, just keep walking till I meet someone” Kakubo sighed and so did the inner voice enough for me It said and stopped talking. He could smell blood but his mind might be playing tricks. So he kept on walking, smelling the air of the world as it smelled of the air in the other world. “So boring!!!” He yelled out as he saw a rock and sat on the flat surface. DeliriousAres: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4pE2EH4Pzs)) " Dont call me that..." A massive wave of chi would explode out. More than likely knocking Jason over slightly as Keyths body glowed a bright white. He'd be shirtlss with the same tattered clothing from the Oni that he had been wearing previously. "... My Names... Keyth. MiMi..." He said as the glow soon began to simmer back down to a huminoid form, Keyths white hair flew down his back and his ears repostioned themselves on his head. He looked at her and due to his life energy radiating off his form she'd see him clearly even though she had been blind. "...Sorry for the wait Mimi." He said tilting his head to the right chessing really big, the marking on his hand would glow a bright gold as he leaned up and pressed his lips against her own. Causing another sonic boom of chi as it errupted around his body. The Gods had been watching and Hachiman smirked as he turned to eye Raijin who smirked along with him. " Seems as though. The Mortals love broke both of their bindings..." Hachiman said as he turned his head back. Raijin pulling on a pair of shades would nod his head. "...Damn straight.." He said crossing his arms, wearing his B-boy jacket with a grin on his face. KimiKatsu: A few days had passed since Sekushi first ‘landed’. Kimi was chewing on a piece of roasted fish while sitting on the ground in front of the small fire she lit. Sekushi made a face. Fish was good, but eating it for every meal for almost a week? While she regretted not paying attention to where she was going while she was escaping that van, Sekushi brought the impaled and cooked fish up to her mouth to rip off a piece. She missed Tsuyo. She was plagued by worry. Was he ok? Did he heal yet? Is he still in pain? Is he worried, too? There was a familiar sting at the back of her throat as she swallowed back a sob. A few tears rolled down her pale cheeks. Kimi looked up from her fish at the still half naked woman and licked her lips before swallowing down the hunk of fish she chewed up. It wasn’t often that she had to deal with someone who was so emotional. She was rarely ever around anyone this long, anyways. For her, the silence was awkward and she found it hard to think of anything to say. “Um. . .hey. . .You, uh, you ok?” Sekushi lowered her chin to avoid looking at the other woman. “This is all my fault.” Kimi blinked. “What is?” “Everything!” The abrupt answer made Kimi’s eyes narrow. She almost got snippy, but she held her tongue. “If I would have watched Tsuyo a little closer. . . I wouldn’t have had to go out without him and maybe those bastards wouldn’t have tried to kidnap me.” Kimi raised a brow. “Kidnap?” The platinum haired mess nodded and slowly looked up while wiping at her eyes. “Yeah. . .they’ve been following me for weeks. Tsuyo was my protection, but we were separated and when I found him, he was bleeding. . .” “And Tsuyo is your~. . .dog?” Sekushi nodded, again. Kimi sighed and slowly lowered her fish back into the crackling flames. “Nothing is your fault. Accidents happenand, honestly, I don’t think your dog being injured was an accident. Maybe it was planned.” Sekushi blinked back a couple more tears and sniffled quietly. Her eyes were a little bloodshot and her nose and cheeks were a little red. “If that’s the case. . .then I need to get back home, somehow.” Her eyes locked on the woman that sat across the fire from her and it got quiet, with the exception of the popping flames. Kimi felt the half-naked woman’s eyes on her and slowly met her gaze with perked ears. “Eh? What’s that look for?” “You have to help me get back.” Kimi closed her eyes and took another bite of her fish. “I barely know you. For all I know you could be some. . .half nudist drama queen with a bad memory or some sort of disease. Besides, I’ve grown used to being alone. Having company would only hinder my progress.” “Progress?” Sekushi threw down her fish as she pulled herself to her aching feet. “Hey! Do you know how rare that fish is?! I let *you* have it because you needed the soothing factor more than I did.” Sekushi crossed her arms beneath her breasts and glared at the seated fox woman. She could feel her fox ears folding down in annoyance and it felt pretty weird. It was definitely different. “. . . .Fine! Just. . .stop staring at me with your eyes. . .and your nipples.” She cracked a smirk as Sekushi’s face burned red. The way the timid woman rushed to cover herself and hide from the other woman’s gaze made her smile widen as she began to chuckle. Interrupting the odd moment was a very loud, ear piercing sound that made both women fall over with their hands clamped over their ears. Sekushi screamed out while Kimi groaned and growled. “Your screaming doesn’t HELP!” She’d shout with frustration. Her eyes opened a little, allowing her to see the odd beam of light that shot across the sky. When the sound finally faded, Kimi was up first. Her ears were pounding and her ears were still down. Sekushi just lay on the ground, panting and whimpering. “What. . .in the hell. . .was that?” Kimi would ask lightly. Her eyes lowered onto Sekushi’s little form as she slowly sat up. Her ears perked and her little nose began to wiggle subtly. “What?. . .That smell? What is it? It’s. . .metallic?” Kimi sniffed at the air as well. “Blood. Doesn’t smell human. Then again, humans are rare here. It’s probably some poor sap that got into some trouble he couldn’t handle.” She’d say as she picked up her fish and blew on it. Sekushi rubbed at her temples and closed her eyes. HollowJak: -Jason would growl as the wave of chi hit him starting to go off balance but catching himself crossing his arms in front of him the gauntlets absorbing both of the shock waves with ease as Jason straightened up "well now that looks like a rather fine woman. why not kill the boy and take her for yourself eh?" though the cat spoke directly into Jasons head he responded out loud- somehow i doubt shed want that hell shed probably be pissed-"well even if she refuses we can have our way with her those gauntlets boost your strength you could pin her to the ground and rip off that htin black clothing"- okay let me stop you right there you are a sick little fucker you know that? -"heh if you wont do it then i will i'll show her how a real god gets freaky not some dog boy wanna be"- you know this is why i dont want to take you places -to anyone else it would simply seem like Jason was speaking to a silent kitten on his shoulder as he turned back to look at the going ons waiting as Keyth spoke out he didnt have any reason to reveal himself just yet besides if they didnt know he was already there standing as blatanly as he was he felt something must be extremely wrong with them- BIRTH OF THE HELLSPAWN AlessandraSkar : Okuninushi, “The Great Land Master” paced back and forth impatiently as the dry winds of the unknown world blew through the stray strands of his jet black hair. A few feet away from him, his goddess companion, Inari Okami, Goddess of Fertility and Agriculture, was knelt over the body of a woman who's size was much smaller than their godly stature. Okuninushi gritted his teeth together as he heard the woman's cries of pain and agony, wishing that the past several hours of her anguish would just be over already. “Inari, are you almost done?” He asked, growing more and more impatient by the second. “I'm tired of waiting.” A calm and serene goddess, Inari simply sat on the back of her feet with a soft smile upon her lips. “The child is almost here, my friend. And I do not wish for him to learn impatience from the likes of you.” Okuninushi snorted. “A boy, is it? I wonder what his name shall be.” The woman laying on a bed of grass continued to scream and howl, her head whipping and lashing about as her platinum blonde hair stuck to her sweat-glazed face in stringy tendrils. Her sapphire blue eyes burst open and pupils that were once a normal round shape began to turn into vertical slits like that of a feline. “It is happening.” Inari stated. “Her transformation has begun. Quickly, Okuni, you must begin your healing procedure or she may not survive this.” Okuninushi stopped his pacing, his back still to the two female figures, a cold look on his face. “A woman from the Human Realm possessing such power...can survive ten times worse in the Shinto Realm.” At that, Inari's head snapped around in horror just as the woman's screams grew louder. “Okuni! How can you speak such selfish words! Your duties as “The Great Land Master” includes providing healing remedies for the suffering! Do you wish to be stripped of your powers...FOREVER?!” Okuninushi simply folded his arms across his chest. “As for right now, my soul purpose for being here is to make sure nothing happens to the woman are her child while she is giving birth. So far, I have fulfilled that duty and done so in an excellent manner.” Inari's anger with Okuninushi appeared on her face for only a moment before she forced herself to remain calm with him. The last thing any of them needed was for two gods to spring into a heated altercation during a situation like this. “That is what you called me here for when you found the woman lying here...correct?” Okuninushi glanced over his shoulder at her. “Ugh! Just...ready your blade!” When Inari focused her attention back on the woman, she was arched in excruciating pain, sweat glistening all over her entire body now. She could see straight into her open mouth. Where normal human teeth once were, a pair of sharp fangs were growing, feline-like chompers that could bite through solid steel. Inari knew that giving birth while her transformation was taking place would take a lot out of her. The goddess was worried, yet willing to do everything in her power to keep the woman and her child alive at this time. “You can do this, Young One. You are strong. You shall prevail.” She spoke softly and encouragingly as she prepared to catch the baby. The woman couldn't hear her voice above her endless wailing, but could somehow hear her voice in her mind. Somehow, it lessened the pain, but not to the point that she could bare it. “He is almost here. I see...I see...blue hair?” Inari tilted her head curiously and a split second later, “DAMIAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!” Diversity: After what seemed like an eternity, the woman was now laying slightly elevated in the bed of soft grass, her head laid to the side as she held her newborn baby in her arms. Her chest moved up and down heavily from the physical labor her body had been put through, and she could barely lift her lips into a smile as she stared down at her baby boy. Inari wore a smile that could light up the entire realm. “He is here! Look Okuninushi! The baby is here!” Okuninushi turned with widened eyes as he heard the baby's wailing, lowering himself on one knee beside the blonde woman. He placed a hand on her moist forehead. “Woman, how do you feel?” He asked. “I feel....tired...but...there's something different. Something isn't right.” Okuninushi nodded once. “Where am I? And who are you?” The woman asked, hugging her baby closer to her chest. “Shira Hanako.” Okuninushi spoke her name as plain as day, as if he had known it all along. Had he? “You have entered the Shinto Realm, a world far beyond your own. The only reason why you have survived this is because there is much work to be done here. You no longer possess the same human form. In fact, you have adopted the features and abilities of one of our own creatures.” Shira's feline-like blue eyes stared deep into Okuninushi's. She could feel something moving at the top of her head. It felt like....pointed ears. Big ones. Okuninushi removed his hand from her forehead and stood, looking past her at the distance beyond. “And I am Okuninushi, Master of the Great Land.” He then gestured beside him. “And this is Inari Okami, Goddess of Fertility and Agriculture.” Inari waved happily. “I am the one who found you out here when you began to give birth. And thank goodness I had.” She giggled. “So now...with all the introductions out of the way...what shall you name your newborn son?” Shira lowered her gaze to the squirming baby in her arms, resting her chin against his warm forehead. Her eyes fell shut as her thoughts went adrift. In the back of her mind, she could see a clear image of Damian and her grip on the infant tightened, wishing that he had been here for this moment. A single tear fell down her cheek, both of joy and sorrow. “Daisuke. His name will be...Daisuke Yun.” Crystal Howls Diversity: “Keyth.” She smiled bright as she said his name. /I remember now…/ She would lean into him and hug him tight, the staff floating around them as he pressed his lips to hers. The chi waves seemed to move right around her, and the moment he kissed her a light would form around them, swirling upwards until it formed countless tiny rune glyphs that swam behind her head and formed a symbolic halo that in old Koshinto runes read out information about her summoner. And her summoner, was Keyth Tasanagi, aka Okami. She would finally pull her face back from his as she reached up to touch her blindfold. She pulled it open enough that she could open her eyes- but she saw nothing. But in the end she could still see Keyth via the illumination of his energy and his life force. “So you weren’t even kidding about this place…” She said, feeling a thousand times better. She was free- Keyth was here. She was going to be just fine. She had so much to tell him though, like the memories and that God Hachiman, and all the things she felt like she’d done before without having ever really felt like she’d been here to do them. She wanted to tell him so much, like the things she’d been able to think about in there. The power she felt inside of her. Michiko couldn’t even begin to explain the countless theories and philosophies sitting in her head dormant. “It was worth the wait though.” She continued then as she reached up. Her fingers traced along his face and then smoothed up until she scratched him behind the ears, a faint, sweet smile appearing across her lips. “Let’s go find our friends Keyth.” She said, turning her head towards Category:Ark 12